One Shot: I love you Bro
by Tyler0Brousseau
Summary: Sam never thought he could do it again. He thought it would kill him. But he had to in order to save Dean... READ THIS IS AWESOME


**A/N:** This is a one shot that I just had to get out. This takes place in between "Good God, YALL" and "Free to Be You and Me" This is my first Supernatural fan fic. So please be nice!! Please review and tell me what you think. Should I write more?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything… Although I wish I DID. JK no homo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking back on it, Sam never thought that he could do it again; he thought it would kill him for sure. It had only been 3 days after Sam and Dean had gone their separate ways. Sam had been dropped off by a friend in a town about 30 miles east of where Dean was staying. They wanted to be separate, but not to distant.

Sam had just checked into his motel. It was a skanky old one, just like every other one he had ever stayed at. Walking into the room he took one look around and took in everything at once. The cheap white paint on the walls was pealing. The small wooden table sitting in the corner of the kitchen was un-balanced. There was a small color TV in the middle of the room, with two Queen sized beds on either side of it.

Looking around, Sam could not help but feel sad. He missed Dean already. He wished he could just call Dean up and say he was sorry and fix this now. He stood there in the door way and hung his head in shame. He was responsible for it all. And now, Dean would be lost forever.

Not 48 hours had passed when Sam had been awakened by a sense, something that pulled him out of his sub consciousness. He had come to trust his instincts well, so he let his ears and nose go out to do the work his eyes could not in the dark. He could smell something, an unfamiliar smell. It made Sam nervous. He carefully, and yet ever so slowly, reached to his bed side table where his Bowie hunting knife lay.

Then in one smooth motion, Sam grabbed the knife, jumped out of his bed and lunged at the figure in the dark. It all happened so fast. There was a flash of bright, white light, and then Sam was alone. He stood motionless in his boxers. Panting slightly, fear, creeping through his bones.

_What was that…?_

Then, another flash appeared, but Sam was ready this time. He lunged forward again, but only to see Castiel standing in front of Sam with that somber look that always hung on his face.

"Cas!?" Sam managed to spit out. "What are you doing here?"

"I had nowhere else to go, Sam I'm not sure what to do right now." Castiel looked more confused than ever. He stood their motionless, peering deep into Sam, almost into his soul… Sam didn't like the feeling so he turned away to get some sense of mental privacy.

"Well Cas, what is it?" Sam asked finally after a moment of awkwardness.

"Your brother is missing." The angel blurted out emotionlessly. Sam spun around, looking terrified at the thought of Dean gone, missing… forever? "We were supposed to keep in contact; he was to call me every five hours. For the past 35 hours, I have not heard anything from him. I looked at the motel he was staying at, and he was not there, so you are the only person I have to go to." Castiel finished with small sigh at the end. He almost felt guilty for asking Sam for his help, but then again, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Sam was still trying to get his head around the fact that Dean was gone. Still a little confused, he looked again at Castiel, trying to figure this out rationally. Every emotion in his body wanted to break down and cry, he had been so lost without Dean, and now he was gone. Then, almost like a flame, something inside Sam fueled him. He felt a sudden burst of motivation. He needed to find Dean. He needed to.

"Ok Cas, where do we start?" Sam asked trying to produce a small smile.

Castiel looked at Sam even more confused.

"What?"

"Well… you're the hunter; I thought I'd be asking you that."

Sam was almost temped to laugh. But now was not the time. Sam then nodded at Castiel, and moved to pack his bags. He then told Castiel to bring him to where Dean was last staying. Castiel looked at Sam with a look of disbeliefe.

"What now?"

"It's just… I've never transported a human before… Dean dose not allow it." Castiel said awkwardly.

"Ah, so Deans the master?"

Castiel sighed, and put his middle and index fingers on Sam's forehead. The next feeling Sam felt was almost inexplicable. It was almost as if he were being floated to his destination. In a flash of white light, he disappeared from his motel room into another one, just as dingy as Sam's had been.

The sight of Dean's duffle bag with his Colt 1911 freshly polished, sitting on his bed, made Sam miss Dean even more. He fought back tears and turned to Castiel.

"So this is where he was last staying then?"

"Yes."

Then Castiel grasped his chest. He fell to his knees gasping for air, like some invisible force was suffocating him. Sam went into a panic.

_Who could do this to Cas…?_

Sam rushed to his side.

"Cas what's wrong! What do you want me to do to help?" Sam asked worriedly.

Then without warning, a fresh, black smoke rose up from the earth and formed into a demon. The demon looked from Sam to Castiel with a grin of evil spread across his face. In one smooth motion, Sam spun around on his ankles, grabbed Deans Colt 1911 and fired 3 shots straight into the demons chest.

The demon almost laughed as he flung Sam up against a wall with his power. He shot a look of disgust at Sam. Anger was surging through Sam at this point. He tried to break free of his grasp, but just couldn't manage.

Castiel on the other hand was suffering much worse. He went straight pale. Sweating all over and panting hard. He was dying. Castiel looked up at Sam. The look Cas gave him told Sam everything. Sam could see all the pain that was going through Castiel. All the pain he had ever suffered. Sam had to do this for Castiel, after all it might be the last thing he ever did.

Then with one last grunt of pain, the angel produced a bright, white light and was gone. Disappeared.

"Finally I have you alone. I must admit Sam, that I'm upset with you, it took you and angel and 35 hours to get here." The demon shot at Sam.

Sam glared back into the demons eyes. And only saw blackness.

"What did you do to Castiel?" Sam demanded.

"Oh don't worry," He said, pulling a small golden stone with a ruby in the middle of it out of his pants pocket. "This, blasts angels out of the area, and back to heaven, in a very, very painful way." He ended with a smirk.

"What did you do with Dean, where is he!" Sam demanded again. Even though they went their separate ways, Sam still loved Dean with every ounce he could muster.

"Don't worry boy, you will see your brother soon enough." The demon said calmly. Sam was started to get really pissed, partially because he was still pinned to the wall, also because he wanted to get to business. If only he could reach the gun…

"Take me to Dean… NOW!"

The demon was taken back at this. He took a step back, wide eyed. He looked at Sam, and Sam back at the demon. He smiled.

"Let's go."

With a whoosh, Sam was feeling exactly the opposite of what he felt when he traveled earlier. He became a black smoke, and seemed to be connected to the other demon almost as they seeped through the floor boards, they slithered beneath the ground to where Dean was. The feeling was so disgusting. And then nothing. Black.

Sam woke up slowly. He blinked a few time to get his surroundings. Instantly. He could hear screaming. He recognized it as Deans, and went to move to the sound, to comfort it, but he found that he could not move at all. Sam was tied to a metal chair, in what seemed to be a small storage closet. Dean's screams were coming from outside the room.

"I will ask you one more time boy, where's the amulet?"

"Bite me bitch."

The retort was followed by screams. The kind of screams that make your blood turn to ice.

"NOO!" Sam shouted from inside his prison.

Almost immediately, the screaming stopped.

"S-Sam…? Sam is that you?" Deans weak voice carried into the closet.

"Yeah, bro It's me!" Sam shouted back, glad to hear deans voice.

"Hey! Remember me!" Said a voice outside the closet. "You have something, and I want it!"

Dean started screaming again. Sam's head was spinning. Stress was over coming him. He needed to help Dean, now!

"I told you, ya son of a bitch, I don't have my necklace anymore Razhel."

"Your hiding it, you know I can use it to find and kill god. Then, no one will stop us, so one last time, give me your fucking necklace!"

Dean stared screaming again. The voice outside was laughing. Apparently, Dean crying out in pain was funny.

"Sam! Sammy help me!" Deans cry's echoed into Sam's room. Into his heart. Into his soul.

At that moment, Sam turned into something different that night. The ropes that bound him became undone. He held his palm out and blew the door off his hinges with a small grunt.

_How can I have my powers back… I thought I was clean…_

Sam wanted to stop. But this power. It was so, important, he needed it. He strode through the door to walk out into an abandon air plane hanger. He saw Dean in the middle, tied to a cross, cut and bloody everywhere.

Then he saw Razhel, the same demon that almost killed Castiel. The same one, he was going to kill. Razhel caught one look of Sam's eye and started to cower in fear.

"Wait…"

But it was to late. Same held his palm up again, and without even concentrating, he made the demon glow yellow once, and then blasted him apart into a thousand pieces. Killing him at once.

Anger and hate consumed Sam. He released Dean from his bindings. One look at Same said it all. His eyes were black.

_No… not again…_ Dean thought.

Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders. Dean was not angry, only concerned for his little brother.

"Sam come on, Sam you need to snap out of it!" Dean cried, and pleaded but no matter what, Sam's eyes stayed black.

"Dean…" Sam said sinking to his knees. "Dean I don't want to be a monster. I DON'T WANT TO BE A MONSTER!!!!" Sam bellowed. His echo carried on for what seemed like miles.

Dean sunk down to his knees as well. Tears were falling from his eyes. He just wanted his Sammy back.

"Sammy, Sammy it's ok, I'm not mad at you."

It wasn't working. Sam was still under the influence. He thought it would kill him. All this evil. This power.

"D-De-Dean… I'm sorry!" Sam cried out. If he could have, he would have cried.

_Ah fuck I really don't wanna say it…_

"Sammy it's ok… Fuck it! Sammy I love you bro!"

It was silent, except for the heaving breathing between the two brothers. Slowly but surely, Sam's eyes got less black. Until his eyes shown through.

"Dean… I… I don't know what to say."

"Don't mention it. Seriously. Don't."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes, teary and full. Human most importantly though. Dean then quickly glanced down at the ground and mumbled something about getting the hell out of there.

The brothers got up and started walking out of the air plane hangar. Luckily they both noticed that they were only a few miles from their respective towns. They turned to look at each other, dreading what was to come.

"See Sam, this is why we…"

"Dean I understand, it's ok."

With one last look into one another's eye's, they said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions.

_I love you too Dean._


End file.
